


Caramels Wrapped in Green

by mmalarkey



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen - Freeform, First Meeting, I tried really hard, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of School Shooting, Soulmate AU, Tree Bros, connor Murphy - Freeform, jared Kleinman - Freeform, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmalarkey/pseuds/mmalarkey
Summary: Soulmate AU; people are born with only the ability to see in a monochrome scale of black, grey, and white, but when they are to meet the person they will love most in their life, colors begin to form. The love can be prenatally, platonically, or romantically!





	Caramels Wrapped in Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that I posted, so please give me some advice on what to do! I'm @mmalarky on Tumblr!

     Evan wished televisions were in color. He wished that he could experience the vibrant colors of flowers, or he could see the plethora of hues that came along with candies. He wanted to let his eyes burn with the passionate reds people spoke about in romance movies, and to see the deepest of blues he wished he could at least imagine. He had come and gone with acceptance that he would never see those colors; he knew that he would never fall in love with anyone.

     It was easier to accept than most things he had dealt with in the past, but that didn’t mean it came without any complications. He felt, somewhere deep down in whatever he may have, that he knew he could never fall in love with anyone, and that no one would fall in love with him. Why would someone? He could barely speak without fumbling over his words, his movements were erratic, his voice would constantly crack like glass, and he shattered much like it, too. Evan was like the first glass cup being held by a child who had lived five to six years with bottles and sippy cups. Evan was held by a shaky frame, uninformed fingers playing around his base, something when even dropped by such a small height could be shattered. Evan was like a glass cup, and he knew no one would ever fall in love with him. 

     The world was a mix of monochrome sameness. To anyone who had yet to experience love would only see the world in the shades of black, grey, and whites that their eyes were physically able to comprehend for the time being. Evan wished he could see beautiful colors like his mother could after giving birth to him, or like Jared’s parents could see when meeting each other. Evan wandered if there were people who never saw in color, or if there were perfectly fine with the idea they may never see in color. Evan accepted it, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed the idea. He wanted to see the green grasses in front of all the houses in his neighborhood, and the sky’s blue against the white, soft clouds. He wanted to see the red in his mother’s cheeks, and the blonde of her hair she told him about, and the paintings they had around the house. He wanted it. He wanted it, but he accepted the fact that it wouldn’t happen. 

     Connor felt as if he had done rather well the past few days. He ate properly enough, he kept his room less cluttered, and he kept mostly to himself, but it wasn’t like such a thing would last long. Connor would have a few good days, one step forward, but after a while, he usually took two steps back. It was hard for him to do good. Hell, did he even want to try hard enough to do good? What was the point of waking up when all he saw was grey screaming back at him? What was the point of a lot of things? He groaned as he thought, slipping out from the bed and tugging on a hoodie from the floor. One step forward, two steps back. He checked the time before moving out his bedroom door. 

     Evan had never been a morning person, which he found odd because his mother was such an overly joyful person after she woke up. He couldn’t deal with the morning, couldn’t deal with his brain feeling too foggy too function. His limbs felt heavy as he trudged through the kitchen, poking at the plate of food on the table. He just needed to get to school. First day, new year, people forcing more ‘motivation’ on him to try harder, his therapist and mother begging him to do better. His arm stuck stiffly in its cast as he ate a few bites to satisfy his mother before making his way towards the front door, hearing her follow him. 

     Connor couldn’t stand school, let alone dealing with ‘first-day-drama’. Why did he even need to go the first day? All that happened was they got their schedules, they walked around, ate lunch, then left. It was useless. He probably wouldn’t even eat the school lunch. He definitely wouldn’t be eating the lunch from the school. 

     Evan slipped into the building with his cased arm tucked around his stomach protectively, eyes glossing over the crowds of people in the main area of the school. He spotted Jared, finding himself swimming through a sea of meshed colors to get his way to the other. They spoke quietly, Evan keeps his head tucked away as Jared poked fun at his cast. His mother had suggested that he could have people sign it. 

     “What are you, an acorn?” Jared snickered, eyes peeking over the mob as a grin played his lips. “Fuck, Murphy might actually have a gun this time. If he’s going to rock the hair, at least top the look off with the gun, you know?” Jared chuckled, lips spread thin in a horrific sort of grin, feeling something inside of himself splinter like a slab of wood. Jared had always existed as the ‘fat friend’ in his mind, which the short and stout body, but then there was Connor Murphy. He had longer hair, and his cheekbones looked ready to pierce something in a deadly fashion. Connor was everything he wasn’t. Jared tossed his hands up when he was given a harsh and dirty look from Connor. 

     Evan had tried to make it out at first, putting his knowledge of the scattered scales of greys he had grew up with, but he couldn’t place it. Brown. Connor’s hair was brown, hair becoming a caramel when the light shuns against his strands. Caramel. He could see a sweet caramel color coming from Connor’s hair. He watched as Connor moved closer, and closer, then past the other directly. Evan felt sick to his stomach from the number of butterflies in his stomach, and his mind went white from the sheer amount of emotions playing through him. He saw caramel. 

     Connor had seen green eyes for the first time.


End file.
